


Empty

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless men dream real dreams to fill the emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the corrected version I _meant_ to post the first time...sorry about that. Thanks to my betas--Nimica, Catmoran, and Shirin. All mistakes are mine because they are perfect. ***It's only five pages of male fantasy. Just accept that Jim and Blair protect the 'tribe of humanity' in this universe, while we enjoy their dreams.

## Empty

by Mandalee

Author's disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from these four _hot_ men. Durn.

* * *

Empty 

By Mandalee 

Blair's hand swept over the empty space. The sheets felt rough and strangely unforgiving. Military sheets, military bed--he couldn't sleep in it. 

Not right now. 

He was too keyed up from the mission, wired from watching Jim...touching Jim. 

He knew what would help. Blair reached for the tissues by the bed, put the box next to him. Might as well be ready. 

So premeditated. So empty. 

Blair licked his palm and held his familiar companion in a damp hold. Ready to go, wherever his hot thoughts pulled it. 

//Lips kissed Blair's eyes, his cheeks, and his mouth with the softest of pressures. Strong hands caressed Blair's body, lifted him to straddle Jim's hips. Jim lay before him, clutching him close; his strong body cradled Blair's weight as he drove deep inside. Blair's tongue rasped over Jim's chest, learning its taste with gentle bites and licks. Blair slid up and down around the hardness; pushed Jim over the edge just to see his face, hear his cries. // 

The dreams were so good; flowing so deep, the blood pumping so hard, the ecstasy pounding away at the void and then... 

Nothing. 

Nothing but hope bleeding him dry, night after empty night. 

Why couldn't he just...redirect? There were other people on base. Good people. _Hot_ people. People like... 

"Daniel." 

Blair tried out the name and gripped himself harder. His cock jumped with the pressure. 

Yeah, reconditioning. Take the original conditioned response and link it with another...stimulus. 

Daniel radiated an unconscious sensuality. His clear eyes had cut into Blair's awareness, rousing Blair's interest as he watched Daniel's appealing distraction. Daniel would be eager in bed; watching as Blair taught him things, did things to him, with a scientist's unfailing curiosity. Daniel's brilliance would give him a single-minded drive to add this new discipline to his list of accomplishments. 

Blair imagined those honest eyes closed in passion. He'd be quiet, just gasping with shock and ecstasy as Blair taught him the pleasure of a man's mouth and hands. 

Blair grew harder at the thought. Because it could happen. Daniel was available. Blair had seen the openness, the possibilities in his gaze. Daniel was looking for release. Daniel burned with the fire of unrequited need, just like Blair. 

Yeah, Blair wanted someone eager, someone open. Not locked down like Jim. 

Blair's cock lost a little ground at the blast of reality. Blair could never have that. Jim would never do that. 

Jim would never have sex with another man; he'd never even _think_ about it. 

Blair closed his eyes, and started to move his hand, while the other hand played with his balls. 

//Daniel moved quietly underneath him, clear eyes meeting his with surprised delight. Daniel opened his legs with a shy smile, as he held his knees to his chest, offering the tight opening himself. Daniel waited for his body to be breached, bracing himself for new pleasures, his face taut with anticipation. Daniel bit his lip to hold back his cries, failing to keep in the sounds of need...// 

Just think about... 

Daniel. 

The name echoed in the shower. 

Jack was so tired of this. 

Not tired of the feeling, the hot come and the spurting thrill. That part was A-OK. 

The one where Daniel looked over his shoulder while Jack drove deep? No problem. Hands running through Danny's hair while Daniel sucked Jack's cock? Still good. The truly awesome continuing saga where Danny discovered an alien all male Kama Sutra and had to try it out? That one was good for _hours_ of fun. 

But the one where Jack unzipped Daniel's fly to stop the latest lecture, that one was his favorite. Yes, the actual coming part was totally hunky dory. 

Jack was tired of the after... 

There was some damn French word...hell if he could remember. 

Daniel would, not that Jack could ever ask him about _this_ one. 

That would mean revealing the secret, risking their friendship. The secret Jack tried to hide; push down with dumb jokes, lame comments. Jack had perfected his brainless act to make sure Danny had no _clue_ , no clue at all, that Jack loved Daniel. 

Because Daniel would never want a stupid bastard like Jack: not straight widower Dr. Jackson. 

God, Jack hurt with it, hurt with the want. He dreamed of Daniel's light eyes shining with quiet joy. Dreamed of loving a man who could never lie, never betray you. Sure he might screw up, but who didn't? God Daniel could be so...so...amazing, awesome, stupendous... 

...had he said amazing? What about wonderful, incredible, sexy... 

No. No more. 

He just couldn't...anymore. 

Because the secret was using Jack up inside, forcing him to push more pain down deep. He'd already had so much grief _rammed_ down his throat, burying more was _killing_ him, shoving him back toward the edge. 

Danny would hate that, if he knew--Danny never wanted to hurt anybody. 

Damn, this bit. 

He should have stuck with reality. 

Jack used the soapy water to keep his hand moving tight and smooth over his length. 

Reality was a man like Ellison. 

O'Neill knew the type. He'd screw anything that moved, as long as it didn't blow his cover. He'd listen to Jack talk about his pain, let him get it all out, and then give him a blowjob as a consolation prize. 

Jack could see them in a dimly lit hotel room, picked at the last moment. Neither of them would want to top or bottom the first time. They'd lie side by side on the bed, and quietly suck each other off to fill the time they were forced to spend away from the ones they really loved. 

When the pain got too bad, the hurt pulling him down, Ellison would fuck Jack hard and fast--rough and deep. He'd use those muscles to pound into Jack again and again, making him forget everything for those few frenzied minutes. 

When that was done, he'd turn over with a predator's smile and hand Jack a rubber. He'd dare Jack to shove it deep, and Jack would be happy to oblige. 

God. Shoving into that tight ass, that cut body. 

Jack pumped himself harder. 

Ellison's tough face would burn with a hidden fire--someone else's fire. But Jack didn't care. 

He grew harder at the thought: it would be hot...good, hot, and _real_. 

He wouldn't even care when Ellison called out a different name. 

Called out... 

Blair. 

The sound waves dissipated into the night. 

Daniel's hips were moving a little, increasing the back and forth glide. His legs splayed, he shoved up into his hand, making the bed vibrate. 

He was glad he'd used a lubricant for several reasons: it allowed a tighter grip, and the slippery moist sensation made it easier to imagine Blair gently sucking him. 

//The curls tickled his thighs and he felt the warmth of that mouth. So hot, so wet. An echo of the kisses their lips had shared, spreading desire deep inside Daniel's body. // 

He'd tried to imagine what Blair would be like in bed. Blair radiated masculine appeal, and a sort of charming sexuality that drew Daniel's eyes again and again. Blair was also universally friendly, obviously willing to try new things. New things like Daniel. 

He'd make sure the first time was good for Daniel; teach Daniel everything he wanted to know-- _needed_ to know. 

//Blair carefully opened him, gentling Daniel past the pain, schooling him in the pleasures of fullness. Blair pushed and withdrew with a hot smile, helping Daniel to learn the motion. They laughed and moaned together while they moved; so good, so nice. // 

But nice hadn't made him come. Daniel rubbed and held, played with his own secret hole. A place that no one else had touched, it was a place that was new to his dreams. 

Dreams where Jack filled the tight emptiness. 

And there lay madness. Because Jack would never do that... _do_ Daniel. Jack would never share himself that way with another man. 

Still, Daniel wanted Jack. He found himself staring at Jack's body at unpredictable times, caught up in the object of his desire. 

// His lips and hands caressed Jack while his love lay in relaxed pleasure. Jack smiled down at Daniel as needy fingers pushed the pathway open. Jack pressed into his body, face finally free of barriers. Daniel held Jack inside his body, letting Jack use him without question; copying Jack's frenzied thrusts, hoping Jack could feel his love, hoping Jack would let go of the pain.// 

No one had ever known the cause of this introspection, his distraction, until Blair. Daniel had seen Blair watching him, watching Daniel watch Jack. Blair had waggled his eyebrows in understanding, and Daniel had smiled shyly back. Blair's smile had widened into an offer, which Daniel rejected with a flattered shake of his head. 

Daniel had been happy with the status quo, because there was only one man he wanted. He knew Blair understood, and so nothing more had come of it. 

But now Daniel did want something to _come_ of it. If he couldn't have Jack pounding hard into him, sharing his pain while their bodies merged into one, then Daniel wanted something, at least. He felt so empty. And dreaming of Jack while he masturbated only deepened the void. 

So he'd tried to think of Blair. Funny Blair. Generous Blair. 

//Blair laughed with wicked intent as he moved his head down to lick and suck. Blair swallowed him deep into his hot mouth. // 

Blair's hair...that mouth... 

Daniel started to gasp. He was so close. Why couldn't he come? He _needed_ to come and it wasn't working. 

Blair's mouth, sucking wet sounds so secret and so warm. It could happen. It could be real. 

Think about Blair and not about... 

Jack. 

Jim reached for more soap, his dick still throbbing. He wanted to come, but thinking about O'Neill going down on him wasn't working. 

But he'd be damned if he'd spurt himself onto the tiles one more time calling the kid's name. 

That stall had heard the word 'Blair' come out of Jim's mouth more often than Blair had himself. 

He'd had so many fantasies in this shower. He'd tasted, smelled, and touched every millimeter of Blair's body in his dreams. He'd heard Blair moan and shout over the running water. He'd seen Blair's face go slack with pleasure behind his closed eyes. 

But that wasn't the important part. 

In every dream, Jim held Blair close, didn't let go; sharing the _real_ truth with his soul and his dick until Blair gasped out his love. In Jim's most private moments, Blair finally realized what Jim had been trying to tell him all this time. Finally accepted all of Jim, all of Jim's love. Finally home. 

That was just great. Just great. He should have his head examined. 

Dream about fucking the man responsible for more wet panties at the SGC than all of SG-3's hard bodies combined. Sex with Blair was A. impossible and B. impossible because the Chief was the straightest guy Jim had ever met with long hair. 

God, that hair; Blair had the longest hair on base, and it was an absolute chick magnet. It drove Jim _crazy_ when he found the stuff stuck to his uniform. He'd come once, holding a strand, with just a squeeze and a pump. He dreamed of running his hands through the curls while Blair licked his way down his body and swallowed him whole. 

Yeah. Right. 

Jim should stick with his own kind. Fuck and walk away, no harm no foul. 

And that meant O'Neill. Jack. 

Jim closed his eyes. He could do this--he _wanted_ to do this. 

Jim turned the water hotter after he lathered up his hand. The scalding mist covered him, and he felt the droplets landing on his dick as he dialed up his sense of touch. Each tiny bead seemed to explode onto his cock in a burst of heat, causing him to harden as the blood pooled along its length. His breath caught in his throat while his penis grew rock hard. 

He gripped and pumped--started to dream. 

Jack O'Neill, face shoved against the wall in some damn temple. Christ knows you can only walk the perimeter so many times before you go out of your skull. Nothing to do while the geeks played with their rocks. Jim would slip on a condom and whirl the Colonel around--no noise, no questions. 

They'd do it somewhere quiet, where Jim could listen for intruders; their grunts the only sound as Jim pushed up into O'Neill's tightness. They'd want to be fast, but Jim would get caught up in the sensation of his cock head pushing deeper and deeper. He'd move in and out with long strokes, until O'Neill pulled his legs closer together, tightened his ass almost too much. The extra pressure would make Jim shoot off right away, because O'Neill would be ready for his turn. Yeah, Jim could tell O'Neill was hot for it, _dying_ for it. 

He'd seen the heat in Jack's eyes. Seen him look at his friend Jackson's ass with those hot eyes, and turn with a 'so what' look for Jim. 

They were two peas in the closet. They'd fuck each other and moan somebody else's name, both making do while they dreamed other dreams. 

Jack would push Jim down, shove it in while Jim silently begged for more, opened himself wider. 

Jim stroked harder, faster; the rhythm getting jerkier and desperate. 

His breath came in gasps, as the water from the shower pounded down on him...pounding. 

They could fuck and suck and not be empty. 

God. A hot mouth--a tight hole. 

Please, need to come. 

Need... 

him. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
